


Hydra Hallway Party

by apparentlytaboo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fanart, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Vampires, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparentlytaboo/pseuds/apparentlytaboo
Summary: I read "dungeon over the sea view" by shatteredhourglass last night, which was already well past anyone's bed-time and well... this happened.





	Hydra Hallway Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dungeon over the sea view](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714438) by [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/pseuds/shatteredhourglass). 



> Thank's for an early morning well-spent.


End file.
